Emergence: Forgotten in the mists of Time
by Novalon
Summary: A young boy travels through time, and when cornered, mimics a great hero he once read about. PG-13 for Slash's bloodlust and Ozzie's obesity
1. Displacement and Emergence

Author's Note: This is a one-shot, nothing long, just nice and short. Something to give me a bit of thought on a character and may cause me to remake other fanfics depending on how well the fic is written. The title is also a work in progress, as I really have no clue how to put it in the context of the story.

Forgotten in the mists of Time By: Novalon 

The swirling darkness greeted him, a myriad of blue and purple waves flowing for what seemed to be endless, going out every which way as the tendrils sought after unforeseen connections.

He took a breath, realizing that except for the low hum of the passing waves, he could barely hear a sound.

As he sped face first to a glowing light, he vocalized his disconcern to the void.

"Schala… help me!"

He whimpered, remembering the ordeal he just went through in front of the mighty Lavos, a being of power greater than any he felt in his whole lifetime.

_If I had magic, like the great magician 'Magus' in the stories Schala read me… if only I had that power… then I could stop Lavos… and… save Schala?_

He tumbled out to brightness abruptly. As the sun overhead sent rays of heat to the ground, the surrounding leaves began to rustle.

Not caring whether he was where he came from or not, the child still said the only thing he could think at the time.

"Schala… I need you… where… where are you?"

His mind caught up with him.

_The great Magus would look for no one in his time of need… yet… I am not, nor ever will be him. If only…_

The leaves continued rustling as a few short blue creatures appeared out of nowhere, followed by a rather obese creature with green-scaled skin.

"A human!" exclaimed the rotund one, "a blue haired one, in fact!"

The blue creatures slowly inched up to the boy, baring their crude claws.

_No creature scares Magus, be he an ant or a giant… I should put them to flame… if only I…_

The boy rubbed his hands together as his eyes started to glow a faint red, hardly detectable to imps or the fat one.

"What're yer waiting for, imps? Show the kid what happens to humans who dare to look upon the Lord Ozzie!"

As the imps neared the child, the surrounding temperature of the area began to heat up quickly. One of the imps looked around in alarm.

"Eh? Wut's this?" asked the imp, as he saw the child's eyes light up.

"Ee's castin' a spell there!" bellowed the second.

_The great Magus, herald of the mage guilds, only he would cast a spell… only he could make these imps…pay… but I must try, I must try as I've tried so hard before, though for some reason I could never find the power to do so…_

The boy sharply pointed a finger at the imps, while moving the second hand to his forehead in a move of concentration.

_As Magus would do, so I would follow… I call upon the power of the mystic flame!_

"Flames, gather to me! Roast the worthless in their tracks! Fire 2!"

The imps started to back away, but all was for naught as a pillar of flame shot out from the child's position and started to burn away at the imps' skin, suddenly growing in strength and reducing the whole of them to ash.

The rotund one whipped to his right and left, a confused look pasting his features like frosting on a pastry.

"What the… Ozzie's in a pickle! Flash! Slea!"

A purple humanoid appeared in front of Ozzie, a katana gleaming in the sunlight.

"It's Slash… unless you're being more of an idiot than usual."

Next to him, a female adorned with long pink hair, carrying a long red whip and wearing white clothes materialized into view.

"And it's Flea, like the bug, if you could be so kind to remember…"

Ozzie pointed at the boy in front of him.

"That kid just toasted the imps! I'm frickin' scared for my life here!"

Flea turned to the young boy, eyeing him before lowering her whip.

"Boy, the dormant magic I sense within you is off the charts, and you bested our peons without so much as a scratch. What do they call you, blue haired warrior?"

"Janus…" the kid meekly said, unsure of how he could have conjured up such a flame.

Slash, the purple one, scowled, looking down his sword.

"No, that won't do at all. Try again."

Flea nodded, her eyes twinkling. As Janus looked closer, he realized that Flea might not truly be female, as his original thought had been. Something about the way Flea acted… well… it was different.

Under the scrutiny of the three looming figures, his pride burst out from him as powerful as the fire spell itself, and a light jumped to Janus' eyes as he realized what he could be.

"I am Magus, herald of the mage guilds of the Kingdom of Zeal!"

Flea scoffed, turning to Ozzie as the fat one's eyebrows raised.

"Zeal? Kid, either you're getting into the Porre Longbottom weed, or you're a first class liar."

The self proclaimed Magus shook his head.

"I am telling the truth, because I was just there!"

Flea nodded his head, looking over to Slash who merely scowled.

"I admit, there was an odd magic here earlier. A small trace of it still exists, but I have no way of figuring out how to decipher it…"

Magus turned around, looking at where he came from, putting a hand to his head.

"Lavos…"

Flea shook his head.

"Kid… Janus, Magus, whoever you are… the fact remains that Zeal wasted away into legend thousands of years ago, and the stories of Lavos, or whatever was mentioned in the old records we have, with it."

The boy, the aspiring Magus, shook his head, a cold gaze appearing over his once childish features.

"Well then… if Lavos would return… then would the Kingdom of Zeal return?"

Ozzie bounced slightly as he brought a hand to his chin in thought, and this time, not because of more jelly donuts.

"Kid, that's an idea, but why the hell am I even listening to you? Maybe I should gut you like all the other humans who stand before me!"

Magus smirked, a harsher version of the kid being shown.

"You can't do it, because you're afraid. And they won't do it because they don't care if you live or not."

Slash nodded; for once his features formed something other than a scowl.

"Personally, I would like to see a cat beat the hell out of Ozzie."

Flea smiled, looking back towards the boy.

"I like you, Magus… if you can pull off this revival of the Kingdom of Zeal or whatever… I'm all for it. Not much else to do with the humans trying to push us around anyway… damn them for thinking that magic is some kind of sin that needs to be purified…"

Magus' eyes opened wide with shock.

"But in Zeal, magic was the only thing everybody had… well…"

_What if I couldn't use my magic because something was keeping me from doing it… what if… it was… Lavos? Lavos doesn't seem to be around, but if I can manipulate these creatures, I can figure out what happened to it if they let me look at their old texts or whatever._

Flea smiled again, "Kid, I'll help you with your magic… and one day, you'll earn the name Magus. I'll make sure of it."

Janus, who wished to be Magus, nodded.

"The earthbound ones… the cause of so many problems… they are meant to be ruled by a power with magic… those who have no magic should be subservient to the power that is magic, and all shall look upon magic as a gift, and not a sin!"

Slash grinned, something rather unprecedented for a mystic of his mindset.

"Kid, you're getting a bit ahead of yourself, but I'm with you. I wouldn't mind giving my Slasher a bit of feed with humans…"

Ozzie shook his head slowly, but realized he had no choice as the Kid already won the favor of Flea and Slash. That, and he had gone half an hour without eating and it was becoming harder for him to concentrate.

"Erm… uh… okay."

Janus, the one who would be known as Magus, smiled.

_The Kingdom of Zeal shall come again… with I as it's King. Watch out Lavos… I'll get you for what you did to Schala… Schala…_

His face fell, but he turned, so as to hide it from the others.

"A time is coming… the black wind howls…" he started, quoting from the story of the great Magus, herald of the mage guilds.

"The seas shall be in turmoil as the light of magic purifies the hearts of the unworthy…"

_I'm coming for you, Lavos, with the earthbound as the slaves of my new Kingdom…  
_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Author's ending note:

Janus reading a story about Magus "the herald of the mage guilds"?

Yeah, I really don't know where I came up with that one, but it really seems to work. The fact that Janus also wishes to bring a new kingdom of Zeal from what he realizes is now nothing also makes a bit of sense, anyway, as I can see.

Perhaps Janus acts a bit old… then again, he was always cold to the adventurers in the game as a child, so the emotion showed within this short story does not seem to be too out of place. Watch out for what I think may become a standard on … writing a story, no matter the length, then coming up with an Alternate Dimension of it… I've come up with one, but the ideas I have for the next seem to coincide slightly with a certain other Author's (who I will ask permission of, mind you). Wait and see…

- Novalon


	2. Herald of Vengeance

Forgotten in the Mists of Time Herald of Vengeance 

He looked at the far statue in discontent, his eyes narrowing as the flames flickered, morphing the statue's shadow behind it.

"False god of the Mystics... that you would have to be here... very well, I should continue my summoning regardless of the haphazard decoration..."

Magus glared as his arms began to outstretch above his head, coming to a parallel position outwards from his body.

He clenched his fists in anger.

"The time has come, Lavos. Prepare for the Black Wind..."

He recalled the time he was once weak, when he was but a child stranded in an age he knew nothing about. Now, after the many years passed, when he grew to his mid Twenties, he had no equal in the world.

But... was it all worth it?

What would Schala think of the atrocities that he allowed to happen?

"Sure... I was never sent to kill the enemy, save for Cyrus... but even that was defending myself... would she still love me for my plunge to the darkness?"

The dark energies in the room began to coalesce, as he conjured the Black Wind to it's fullest.

"No matter... I am the purveyor of death to the being of destruction... Lavos... prepare..."

His hands outstretched, a voice suddenly pierced the silence of his mind.

_"Lord Magus!"_

He sighed, "What is it, Ozzie?"

_"The castle is being attacked, Lord! 3 quarters of the garrison have been either killed or seriously wounded... and Flea and Slash have fled after receiving near mortal wounds from the attackers!"_

His right fist clenched and unclenched as he brought it to his forehead, resting his palm flatly against it.

"It's that damn Toad, isn't it?"

_"Yes, Lord, he carries the Masamune!"_

"I don't see how a broken-"

_"It's not broken, Magus! The thing's back together and shining as bright as the best of the pastries in the world!"_

"Impossible, there's one man in the whole of history who could repair that blade, and he should be dead!"

_"There goes another Hench... well, the sword is definitely saying otherwise, Lord. I hope that Lavos thing you're summoning will take care of them."_

"Oh, I'm sure..."

The mental connection was severed as Magus redoubled his efforts on the spell to summon the beast that he would eventually have his revenge on.

He opened a weathered book in front of him, the outside of which having been subjected to wear over time, though primitive mystics had been keen on preserving the rest.

The irony of the title would have floored him, had he been able to see it.

_Summoning the Beast_

_Failures and Destiny_

_Recorded By: Magus_

_Prophet and Herald of the Zeal Mage guilds_

Had he not been so busy in researching the lengths of the spell inside, he would have realized that the aged script was indeed in his own hand. But for now, he could only smirk as he voiced the words passed on through time.

"Istari, Neumenor, Olorin, Mithrandir,

The culling of time, in darkness and fear.

Squaresoft, Enix, Sega, Nintendo,

Aeons passed, in darkness I go.

Israfil, Earendil, Morgan, Fey,

Of the stars in night, and the Sun of the day.

Terren, Otaria, Lavos, Myght,

I call the Shadow to summon this blight.

Neuga, ziena, zieber, zom,

Now the chosen time has come..."

Small footsteps slowly made way through his entrance hall, but Magus relented, being sure to complete the summoning.

"Endar, Tyran, Itrin, Hirire,

Exchange this world for..." (The Beast of Fire!)

"Magus!!"

He turned, smirking as he continued to pour some of his magic into the fueling for his spell.

The boy (he caught himself, for the one he had heard called Glenn older than when he last battled with Magus as a young boy ten years before) Glenn, the Frog, was accompanied by a Red haired muscular man and an odd creature that was made of some metallic alloy.

"I... It's that stupid frog!"

He chortled, casually making another symbol for summoning as he enunciated his words.

"Kissed any princesses lately?!"

A frogish noise sounded from Glenn, as he held out his unmistakable weapon.

"I rather enjoy this form, and I oweth it all to you!"

The frog flipped, brandishing his weapon once again.

"I have something for you!"

Magus smirked once again, as he felt the spell begin to sink in throughout the castle, as more power seeped from the energies of the unwitting mystic army.

"Ah..."

Melchoir's finest weapon pointed to him, glowing a faint blue color.

"The Masamune!!! I bet you're dying to use it!"

He heard a faint voice resonating from the blade.

_"Hey bro, you recognize this guy?"_

_"Sure do, Masa, isn't it... the Prophet?"_

Magus smirked; surely they were mistaken... though he had almost forgotten about the family of creatures that inhabited Zeal at one time.

_"Oh, I'm not the Prophet, silly creatures." _ He sent over with his mind. _"Though I'm sure seventeen years have made my once childish looks more dashing..."_

_"Seventeen... Mune! Can you do a quick scan at what he might have looked like then?"_

_"Masa... that hair color... at someone who would have probably been a kid at that time...there's only one kid I can even think of."_

_"... Prince Janus!"_

Magus smirked again, _"And now you know where that damn Lavos brought me..."_

_"Prince Janus! Glenn wants to kill you! Then again..."_

_"Yeah, Mune's got a point. We saw what you did to him and Cyrus. Wasn't very nice..."_

He turned, grimacing as he began to hover, the conversation barely taking seconds. _"Try being nice after having everything you've ever known and loved destroyed as you were flung into the depths of the fourth dimension..."_

_"I guess I can see what you mean... but Prince, Glenn passed the test. I guess the only thing we can do is hold back our power, but since it harms those of Shadow..."_

_"Yeah, you're still going to get hurt. What are you summoning, anyway?"_

He grimaced again, as he floated even higher. _"I'm summoning Lavos so I can kill him."_

_"Wow, good luck with that. Uh, after seeing what he did to you at the Ocean Palace though..."_

_"Masa! He doesn't know about that yet! Don't you see? This is before he became the Prophet!"_

He took the information without so much of a nod, it made sense, after all. _"So, I guess I am the Prophet. This conversation is over... I have my revenge to seek."_

He cut the communication with a wave of his hand, swiftly turning to gaze upon the three intruders.

"The black wind begins to blow..."

Magus, the Herald of the Mystic guilds, glanced at his pitiful adversaries as he slowly drew his scythe.

"Okay..."

So what if he was the Prophet?

"Give me your best shot..."

Lavos was to die by his hand. And there would be none to stand in his way.

"If you're prepared for the void!"

The Herald fought who would end up aiding in his vengeance.


End file.
